


Drinking Buddies

by ezra_swill



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post Wizarding War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezra_swill/pseuds/ezra_swill
Summary: It's a few years after the wizarding war and stress is high in everyone. Some people like Neville, who is working on keeping his shop in good working order and dealing with aftermath.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey thanks for stopping by! this is a Draco/Neville fanfiction, im new to fanfiction and this is the first time im working on an actual project. im always open to tips and help! leave comments and such if you like it. ^-^

Whisky was hot and drying on a person's throat. It didn't bother Neville to much now, as he was knocked around with grief from losing his pet toad Trevor. Trevor had been around with Neville since his first year of Hogwarts, even though he had lost him at times, he never really forgot him. plus Trevor had a bad habit of going off on his own even when Neville was watching closely. 

Thinking about Trevor was difficult due to the fact that he remembered so much about the toad now that he was gone. Neville was having a hard time keeping himself composed, it seemed so dumb and childish to cry over a pet that was just a toad, but that was the thing. Trevor wasn't just Neville's toad, he was one of the few creatures who was their for him during the hardest years of his life. Even in the room of requirement he was their, when it felt and seemed like everything was a mess of broken puzzles Trevor still fit well into his little messed up nook.

While Neville was sniffing over his fire whisky a game was playing on the radio. It was the harpies and Welsh Green Dragons(shortened to Welsh Greens, Greens, or Green Dragons). A newer team added by the6 ministry due to the department of magical games and sports thinking that quidditch could use a new team. It seemed after the last wizarding war with Voldemort people were still filled with anxiety. And rightfully so, with people who were once death eaters becoming adults, small scale attacks, and rumors and gossip papers spreading like a fire it's no doubt that people in the wizarding world are high strung. The ministry was hoping this might help the wizarding community group around a shared interest to help unwind. A newer quidditch team did indeed help get more interest in the sport. 

The proof of this was how the leaky cauldron had a good amount of folks sitting and drinking both alcoholic and nonalcoholic drinks. Mostly everyone was their to listen to the quidditch match. The announcer of the game was booming through the only radio, and filled the room with his voice and soft roars of the crowd in the background. “Their he goes! Swift Samuel Smith of the Dragons is going for the snitch.” a loud roar of the crowd came through the speaker, and in the pub, some were chanting swift smith. Those folks were clearly Welsh fans.” Swifty got the golden snitch! That's 150 points to the Welsh Greens! That's a total 180 points to the Welsh Dragons! They did it folks they pulled it off! The Welsh Green Dragons will go on to face the Wanderers in hopes to get even closer to the league cup!” 

When the radio shut off and turned back to “And Your Fwooper Can Sing” an older song made in 1965 that was followed by a muggle version the following year. Some of the crowd was cheering about the end of the game and in the next hour or so was starting to thin out, the busy and loud crowd distracted Neville for a good time. It was fair to understand that as it was around 11 P.M Neville was starting to think about heading out with the rest of the crowd. He decided to wait till the drunkest wizards left first, because while Neville was buzzed he normally did his drinking at home, on Saturdays, not on a wednesday night. (He knew he was going to keep his shop closed tomorrow to deal with headache and take a bit of time for Trevor) (didn't matter much anyways, only get two customers on the regular on that day.)

While Neville was working his way up and over to the bartender to pay a few galleons for his drinks he noticed someone, that person he noticed was Draco, and Draco noticed him back. Neville groaned, Draco was the school bully back at Hogwarts. While Neville knew that Draco wasn't quite as much of a git he was still a bit tart at times. 

Draco was sitting at a table near the bar so it was hard, if not impossible, to get by without at least looking at him. Looking at anyone was something Neville didn't want to do. “Neville.” Draco nodded and Neville only frowned and made a soft eh sound in turn. Draco was not a terribly compassionate person and when he even tried to act nice it come out as sneers and harsh jabs at a person. So it was easy to see what happened when he seen Neville's red and slightly droopy face.

“Goodness Longbottom, did you get a Kneazle? You look completely barmy.” Draco finished with a sneer. “No Draco, I in fact didn't get a pet but lost one. Thank you so much for asking.” Draco huffed into the glass he was drinking, “really? I forgot you had a pet of any kind” 

Neville didn't come here to deal with Draco's sass, nor was he going to stay for it. He made his way to pay and left, leaving a tip of about 6 galleons as tip. Maybe he felt bad that anyone had to deal with Draco's nonsense.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville works with plants selling them. he has a customers, some better than others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it isn't clear im making my own sort cannon, not really anything Curse Child baised. thanks for stopping by too!

Diagon Alley was busy this saturday. Most people were working over their normal amount since it was the height of summer. Shops in Diagon Alley normally had three peak times which was late spring to late summer, the fall due to back to Hogwarts shopping, and the holidays after thanksgiving. Neville was mostly busy with special orders for plants. He would take in a few special orders for special magical plants. Most of his special orders are due in times between June and august. 

George was customer who would always order some kind of terrifying plant. The top plants he’s been asked to plant was Moonseed, Angel’s Trumpet, Shrivelfig, Devil’s Snare, Fire seed bush and one memorable occasion when Neville had to refuse a request for Venomous Tentacula. While he was sure the man walking in wasn't George he hoped for it to be him. Because even though George was always asking for scary and, to be frank, close to illegal magical plants that filled his weeks with something new. 

When he noticed the man walking in was Ron and was still rather excited to see someone of the Weasley family. To be completely honest all of the Weasley family was nice to be around, sometimes some of the family like Molly, Author, and sometimes he might see Charlie or Bill. Even if Neville didn't like the weasleys it was nice to see someone who was able to tell him about other people and how their dealing with things.

“Neville! How's it going mate?” Ron asked moving around a water filled pot of lily pads and water plants.”quite alright, keeping the shop and plants up.” Neville was checking over the leaves of a Dittany plant.”How are you Ron? What brings you around here?” Neville stopped to look over at Ron who had a little piece of parchment paper that was about 10 cm by 12 cm. (4 by 5 inches) “I'm good, helping out George by getting some stuff for him. He’s been a bit gutted, to be honest.” Ron shook his head and seemed a bit sad about Fred and George. “Well, either way, needed to come to you to get a plant. Told me to come here cause your the only capable gardener in Diagon Alley.” Neville snickered a bit “i'm the only gardner willing to lose an arm to the things he wants, but alright. What's he looking for?” 

Crinkling the parchment paper “Aconite.” Neville couldn't help but bust out laughing “George wants me to grow things like Devil’s Snare then asked for a simple poison plant that even Muggles know. Sure it's poisonous but still.” 

Once Neville had calmed himself he agreed to take the order, Ron paid him a bit in fees and such and after chatting went on his way. 

It was getting closer to closing time and Neville was starting to close shop and was having a good time of it checking on plants until he jumped as the door hit the wall. “Hey! What the-DRACO!” Neville was fuming, not only was he coming in before closing but he barged in. Draco was huffing and looked a complete mess. “What do you want?” Neville snapped pausing after some of the words. 

“You, i need a plant.” Neville was about to say something. “Please, I'm begging you i've been up and down this whole little hole in this damned place, and I desperately need this plant.” Draco slammed down a drawing. It looked like a sort of Bellflower, and showed silk like silver pods.”what is it?” Neville had never seen a plant like this “it's called a moonbell. A Moaning Moonbell, their a magical plant. I want to see if it has any uses.” 

Neville was worried the uses would be dangerous and Draco was looking into it for something nasty. He knew this was a childish thought since Draco was becoming known for his work in potions and making huge steps out of the box, to both great and extreme fails and wins.”I haven't grown that plant,” he looked at Draco and sighed” but I have a few slots left for request. However i need to get the plant and you'll have to pay a fee at the start and end of the purchase.” Draco nodded, he was on fire to figure out what this plant does and would do almost anything. “Alright, i need to do research but in the meantime,”Neville put down a piece of parchment paper wrapped up.”I have contracts for plant pre-orders so neither of us get swindled. Read it. I'll send an owl if i take up your request.”


	3. Chapter 3

Neville was excited. It had taken days to get just enough information on moaning moonbells. After around a week Neville learned a few important things, moombells only open at night and when wind hits then they make a groaning sound. Moonbells also prefer bogs where they don't get direct sunlight but direct moonlight. 

Through a combination of these specific factors Neville realized the main reason the plant was near extinction was the near impossible specific requirements to grow and how useless they really are. Moonbells where only good at groaning and scaring people and being pretty. Neville still had no idea why Draco wanted this plant at all, but all Neville knew was that Draco owed him a lot for this plant. 

While slipping on a pair of tall wading boots Neville though about all the terrifying things in the forbidden forest. He sent a letter to McGonagall and Sprout in hope he could try and find a bog. He knew it was long shot but it was the best he could get, considering the limited amount of bogs Neville knew about, and a even smaller amount that filled the criteria to grow.

"Yah almost ready?" Hagrid had agreed to bring him to an area where a good size bog was. The fact Neville wasn't alone going in was a huge relief. "I suppose I'll be as ready as I'll ever get." Neville stood up and started to walk outside with fang, and Hagrid. 

The weather wasnt horrible but the deeper in the woods they got the sticker the air got. Neville thought it might be them getting closer to the bog. Trees thinned out just a bit and more dead decaying trees where falling over each other."think this is the best bog in the forest. Caught a few salamanders in here if I'm not mistaking. Yah gonna be alright walkin around here?" Neville shrugged. "Let's hope. I'll come back to you soon." He had to stop himself from saying hopefully.

Neville walked through the nasty water hoping it wouldn't go above his boots. He tried to walk on dry area of land but it was hard to do. He kept listing as hard as he could even though it was barely windy. As he looked around Neville thought about how silly he must look walking around with a large pot and spade.

There was a loud sloshy sound and whipping around Neville had watched as walked up Hagrid at the flat end of his long spade. "Hagrid," Neville hissed " you can't sneak up on my like that!" Hagrid was smiling "sorry, but I think I found that plant! It's all shiny, real pretty". Neville had no idea how hagrid knew the plant he was looking for since he just barely have a basic description,but he followed hagrid. Low and behold right in front of them was a patch of small trumpit shaped flowers flowers. A breeze went by and there was a collection of odd pitched groans and moans."Hagrid, I owe you big for this"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the next chapter will likely be the start of more draco and Neville interactions. Thanks for stopping by!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville finally got the Moonbells and he might finally be done with Draco sending him letters every day.

After Neville had finally got the moonbells set up in their rather large pot that had the closest setup to a bog Neville could get. As it got closer to daytime Neville realize how grateful he was for his choice to not open the shop on Sundays and that he had gone out into the forbidden forest on a saturday night. Allowing him to get a few hours of sleep this morning.However, before Neville did anything his he wrote a quick letter about the Moon Bells and left it in a small metal tray near a cracked window.

When morning came Neville woke up and done everything he had planned on before going to diagon alley. His morning routine was nothing special but he had spent a good amount of time moving the large pot with moonbells under a tarp near a large tree to minimise the damage of sunlight, taking a few notes on the plant, Neville noticed they had a few mannerisms like curling up. He smiled and took a few more notes then headed along his way to his work.

It had been a regular day and when it was lunch Neville sat in a backroom eating. Their was a small open window where most business owls came through. Neville had spent a bit of time reading letters and writing back to them. While writing a letter back to an Askel Iken a large eagle owl sat himself and let out a grumpy who. “Hello, i'm guessing you have a letter?” 

Neville stood up and took the letter. He pet the head of the owl, how spread his wings and jumped a bit. It was Draco’s owl, the same one he’s had since Hogwarts. The owl walked on the sill and cleaned his feathers. Draco clearly wrote the letter with his slanted writing and slight perfect with some words. Neville knew that it was Draco's writing simply from the fact that he had seen some many letters from Draco asking for updates on the plant. The current letter was a bit messy at times due to the clear excitement Draco had due to Neville finally having found the plant he desperately needed.

The letter was simple enough despite all the slanted writing and hard to read bits were Draco got excited about the moonbells. He was asking if Neville would visit him at the leaky cauldron and tell him more. Neville realized that it wouldn’t be able to ignore Draco with just a letter, and if he tried he would get more and more letters. He wrote a letter telling Draco he would meet up after the moon came up.

The leaky cauldron was warm and had only three people in there.Draco so happened to be one of the three. He was sitting at a table near the corner further away from the fire. Neville was tired of seeing Draco. He forced himself to sit down at the table, “Longbottom, how are you?” Draco seemed to be trying to act nice.”I'm fine, now I have your plant. I'm growing them and taking notes on how their handling and growing.” Draco seemed to lose his ability to be nice”Really? Longbottom, i'm trying to be nice, Desperately. I just want a PLANT. I told you I will pay, I agreed to a CONTACT that no one else in diagon alley makes up for products” Neville snorted “Then WHY, don't you go to them? Draco you are nothing but constantly running around me asking questions like a niffler running for gold in gringotts!”  
Draco stood up. “Maybe I run around all the time because if i stop, some wizard or witch will spell me dead. I make and study potions to have work distract me and hopefully others from Hogwarts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not really sure this chapter is the greatest but i hope its okay


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow! its the first 1000 words i hit at about 1400. hope you all enjoy! take care.  
> ^-^

Neville felt angry and slightly guilty when Draco stormed out of the Leaky cauldron.  
It bothered Neville as heapparate home and worked on his nightly plant routine. He walked to the garden and looked at the moonbell. They were barely open and had a dull oily sheen on them from the little moonlight that was out. Neville sighed and sat down next to the pot, he started weeding it's pot. He softly hummed and started to calm down. The night was a bit chilly as it wore on and finally tired but satisfied with the soil and plant he left it under what little moonlight was coming from the clouds.

Neville wouldn't sleep that night, something about what Draco said hit Neville. He was on just enough of a nervous edge to be walking around the house and locking magically and normally, anything from the outside was locked. Windows, doors, and the fire place was all locked and closed off. “I'm going off my trolley, no ones here except me and no one else lives near here.” Neville mumbled as he sat on his bed.

When morning came Neville had about an hour of on and off sleeping. He did his morning plant care and when he got to his shop he cleaned and took care of regulars and a few special orders.He had almost dropped down from his amount of fatigue. He was tired and almost stayed asleep throughout the evening before lunch. He wrote a letter and sent it off when the mail owl came. 

Finally done with the day Neville went home and almost forgot the evening and nightly plant care. While it was a bit rushed for some he still took the most time for Draco’s plant. It was a beautiful plant even in the day, with it's tight curls and tiny pods that had a bit of night glow. It was carefully out under the moon, allowing it to slowly curl out.”one of the prettiest flowers i've seen.” Neville smiled walked in and got changed and went to bed the first second he could.

When the morning came Neville slowly started moving the moonbells and watered them making them comfortably soaked in the soil. The bells started to curl up under the tarp as it became lighter and lighter outside. By the time Neville had finished his morning routine the flowers were all curled up extremely tight covering the bottom of the pot in and rolled in small tight circles. Something about the plants made Neville happy, it could have been a wide amount of things like how they shine at night and how he can just barely hear them sometimes when he goes to sleep. It could be due to how rare the flowers were, and that he was getting to care for them and write about them. Maybe he could help grow these and get make them less of an oddity

He was thinking to far ahead. Neville had to focus on the moment right now. If he didn't focus on growing these plants today then they might not make it to tomorrow. Their was no doubt that growing plants required self discipline, especially for magical plants. Magical plants that filled his shop. Their were very few muggle plants, and the few ones that were there was mostly just plants a lot of people needed or wanted, such as herbs or specific flowers.

“Darling I have to know, how you keep your asphodel growing so well? I can never get them to grow so tall.” Neville walked over to the older lady, Ms.Tills, a witch who grew vegetables and fruits but had very little ability with magical plants. “Well it needs a lot of draining soil, but their hardy enough if they get enough sun.” Ms.Tills looked at the flower and tried to pick up a pot but was clearly having a time of it. “Ms.Tills! Wait, here let me help you.” Neville picked up the pot and sat it on the counter,”you really need to be more careful, some plants are heavier than they look. I cant even lift some of these plants. Do you want one at the roots?” Ms.Tills, nodded told him how many she wanted and when the plants were wrapped up in soft damp cloth she paid and walked out.

Interactions like that happened throughout the day. Both older and younger wizards who Neville did know of and didn't know at all came through. It was a good day to be summed up, and at some points Neville forgot about the letter he had sent out. That was until he heard a hooting come from the back room.Once he had given a man a clay pot of angelica, Neville had shuffled his way to the backroom were he normally ate. There in the window seal was a large eagle owl with a stamped letter.Draco rarely stamped letters he sent out, and Neville know this. He made sure that it was for him. While he was checking their was a large upset hoot. Neville jumped and sighed “sorry i know you wouldn't deliver a letter wrong bud.” he walked over and the owl huffed roughed up its feathers and took off before he could pet the owl.

Neville quickly opened the letter, it was definitely Dracos writing. It was slow and neat, not like his last letter. Draco had clearly taken a long time writing the letter. Draco had agreed to meet him at the leaky cauldron later that night, only since Neville offered him a pint and it would be rude to say no. Neville wasn't sure if Draco was actually wanting to talk or just really wanted something to drink. Either way Neville got a chance to say sorry, even if Draco would ignore him.

When he got the chance to leave after caring for the store, he went home. Neville was taking care of himself and plants, if he was going to apologize he was going to do it right.

The night wore on and when he got to the leaky cauldron Neville finally got there. And the place was filled to the brim with folks. Neville realized why when he passed by the radio and heard a game on, it was a match between Ballycastle Bats and Wimborne Wasp, and had gathered a large crowd. Neville realized that he chose a bad day to ask Draco if he wanted a pint.

When Neville found Draco he was sitting near the fireplace. Neville walked over and sat down, Draco looked at him and moved to look at him.”hello, Longbottom.” Neville smiled awkwardly “hey draco. Well, would you like-” Draco had cut him off, “Butterbeer. I'm not in the mood to get terribly buzzed.” Neville was regretting his choice to offer Draco something nice. He got up and came back with a butterbeer. Draco raised an eyebrow.”really, your not going to drink anything. Not even gillywater?” Draco snorted.”Well i supposed to each their own. “ 

Neville rolled his eyes”like you have room to talk, your drinking butterbeer. Besides do you want to pay for it.” Draco almost snorted, “didn't know you could be sassy Longbottom.” Neville looked away. He wanted to say sorry but it didn't seem right since Draco was pleasantly surprised. 

Draco was silent for a while.When he finally talked it was when the roaring crowd was just a bit quiet.”you know i hope the Wasp win, their my favorite team.” Neville looked at Draco a bit confused, “I didn't know you liked quidditch.” Draco looked at Neville with a snarky smile “really? Do you even remember me trying to get on the slytherin team despite my inconfidence as a seeker? “ Neville had forgotten about that, he had shut out a good amount of Hogwarts.

“I forgot about that. You won against hufflepuff and ravenclaw a few time though didn't you?” Draco took a sip of butterbeer “well a few times but-” Draco started to ramble on about quidditch sometimes stopping to listen and talk on a player.Neville had to admit the evening wasn't horrible and when the game ended he sat a little longer to hear about the players on the Heidelberg Harriers this year. “The wasp are going to be against the Welsh Green Dragons if they win against falmouth falcons, hope they do. That would be a match for the ages.”

Neville walked home after Draco left, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to listen to another match with him.


	6. chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dracos point of view! wow im actually doing a character other than neville hot ding dang!

Their was a loud bang and a strong long crack started to went from a handle to the foot of the cauldron. Their was a string of colorful words with the clicking of a metal spoon. This was normal for Draco, a daily grind were a cauldron getting a crack was the least of his problems, the last batch had caused a black soot on the roof and a hole in the counter. Quickly rushing to empty the hissing potion in the pit were mistakes went. The once golden brown color turned to a sickly spitting brown and nasty blue that settled to the top.

Draco knew Professor Snape if he was around would think the set up Draco had for potions was primitive and lacking in the nicer words. Draco however knew that he wasn't able to use anything indoors due to his experimental potions having an eighty seven percent failure rate. However he took care of his ingredients better than his table and cauldrons. Speaking of cauldrons Draco had flipped over his brass cauldron and seen a growing hissing line. Sighing he realized he would have to be ranted at while the gap was magically charmed shut again. 

Draco could always fix it himself but it never lasted half as long and once exploded into tons of shrapnel that lodged itself into walls and, luckily, not in him. So needless to say Draco would never charm his own cauldron closed again. The weather outside was at least acceptable and he had to get things from diagon alley so the trip wasn't a complete waste.

Draco didn't go to diagon alley often, and definitely not on a Saturday evening before everyone headed home. Draco thought he might lose his way around and thought about sitting in knockturn alley. He didn't do that though, after stopping to get his cauldron fixed to pick up later he made his way quickly out before potage could start ranting about his improper care. 

Filling his messenger bag with ingredients and supplies for his next set of test he thought about going to neville shop. Draco had rarely gone to that part of Diagon alley in general anyways, it didn't help that if he wanted to talk or meet with Neville he would just send czar with a letter. Czar always seemed happy to send the letter off anyways. Draco noticed that Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. Draco wasn't allowed to go in there but he never really asked as a kid anyways, knowing the answer. Well, Draco didn't have to ask so he could just walk in.

It was crowded, as to be expected. Draco wasn't sure if their was ever a slow time for this store, but if their was it would make more than enough money to feed seven families over winter. There were children running up and down stairs, with adults and children looking at products. Draco found it funny when he passed adults talking and saying how a Skiving Snackbox might get them out of the office. Draco was surprised by just how interesting complex these products were when they had been made. “AYE! Hands out, empty your pockets!” Draco whipped around and looked to see were the voice came from. 

A portrait was hanging near a dividing stairway at the very top level, Draco was a few feet from the framed photo of Fred Weasly. “Ay, Draco, sorry, kids have sticky hands, i stay around to help George,” Draco was dazed at first by the portrait talking to him, before he could get his wits about him, the painting of Fred kept talking “ I have a frame here and in Hogwarts, I like staying here during the summer and at Hogwarts during the winter. It's nice to see the chaos that comes from this place.”

Their was a purple clothing coming up the stairs, George had caught a kid red handed, “hey! Put that back-” George spent a bit of time talking to the kid, he wasn't harsh but it was clear that he was teaching this kid a lesson. George looked tired, but as pleased. “Hey! Draco, uh, nice to see you. What brings you here? .” “Looking around, i’ve never been in here and was on my way th-” George cut him off “sorry! You take care, i got to-NO, let go of that!” With the end of that sentence George blasted off to fix a problem. Fred's frame seemed to flex just a bit as he sighed “He need to hire more people. Wonder why he doesn’t” 

Draco left the Weasley store and kept walking down the roads, it was getting close to about two o'clock. He decided a quick stop by and he wouldn’t hurt. Draco looked at the shop better, it was rather simple. Neville’s shop was tilted into the next building, with wide windows showing plants of all kinds on shelfs, looking in Draco could see Neville watering an orange flower. He walked in the store and Neville shot his head over faster than czar hearing him seal a letter. 

“Draco? Hey, What are you doing here.” Neville stood up and Draco could hear at least three joints crack, Neville didn't seem bothered by it. “I decided to stop by, I needed to get a cauldron fixed.” Neville tilted his head, “Draco i think you passed potage’s store, didn't you see it when you first came in Diagon Alley?” Draco looked at Neville smug, “Really longbottom, do you think i'm that stupid? No, I brought it to potage.” Neville seemed upset “No, i'm not calling you stupid! I was just,” neville paused “I just wasn’t thinking. Alright?” 

Draco shrugged “Oh, now come on Longbottom i was joking. I meant nothing by it.” Neville turned back to the flowers he was tending. “Well, I didn't know alright? I'm not great at picking up on your jokes Draco.”Draco shrugged his shoulders, He looked at the flower Neville was working with.” That's a pretty flower, what is it?” Draco tried to deflect the question and it quickly worked “oh, it's a tiger and stargazer lilies! It's for an old man who buys them, he gets them for his wife.” 

Draco got Neville to talk about plants, Neville talked about each plant he had. Draco was surprised at the sheer amount Neville knew and cared for, Draco let him go on. “Neville would you like to go out and see the Royal Botanic Garden?” Neville smiled and bounced on his foot “Yeah! It's amazing there!” Neville was about to go on a rant again but Draco had to stop him, he promised to send czar with a letter.


End file.
